Eric and Tris No war
by babysakura121
Summary: Two years after Tris becomes a Dauntless member She starts a life with Eric of all people. Read to find out what happens
1. Chapter 1

**Trist pov**

I woke up in his bed in his apartment in his shirt crying. " Eric!" I cryed into my pillow it has been almost two months going between the fractions trying to keep the peace from all the mess that Erudite bitch Jeanine Mathewsand i already miss him like he has been gone for longer Max thought that Eric would be the one that could get that done with out ny war braking out why don't ask me. All i know is that i want him back in this bed with me.

A hour later I was pulled out of my thoughts when the frount door to the apartment was thrown open and the bed was jumped on i opend my eyes to find no other then Christina.

" Tris come on get your ass up we are meant to be at the net in hour and put on something sexy for once in your life." Chris pulls me out of my nice warm.

" okay okay im up im up but why would I wear something sexy i am almost two mouths pregnant." i pout pointting to my belly even tho i am not showing yet Chris sighed and pointed to the bathroom" shower now while i set out an outfit that i know is going to drive the male initiates crazy and maybe even get Eric to punch someone in the face when they can't take their eyes off of you and hey you might even have fun tonight if you know what i mean." she giggles eviliy and walks over to my dresser and starts looking for the perfict outfit while i took off for the shower at the word Eric.

...

I got out of the shower ten minutes later i curled my hair and did my make up and threw on some black hooped ear rings then walked back into the bedroom to find Christina gone and a pair of black skinny jeans and a black corset with red trimming so i threw that on and finished the outfit off with a black hair band in my curly hair and my black combat boots and black and red braclets on my left wrist so that my tattoo was showing on my right wrist that matched Erics but mine says his name. and before i walked out the door i changed my black belly buttion ring to a black and red one and ran back to my dresser and grabed my engagement ring yea can't go walking around with out that Eric would kill me on my way out of the door i grabes my leather jacket and my keys then ran off to the bulding top before the train got their.

...

Christina and I got their a few minutes before the train got their so we where just sitting on the edge of the bulding talking about anything that we could think of. " Chris what if Eric gets mad about the baby i mean I know that he loves me but do you think that we are ready for a baby? "

Christina giggles." tris you guys have went from hating each other when we where initiates to dating with in a year and now look at you guys getting ready to get married after the initiation and you have a baby on the way you guys can handle anything. Eric may be a asshole most of the time but he is a good guy of you know him its going to be fine tris." I couldn't help but smile at that" thanks chris" " no big look here they come."

Chris leans agenst the edge and i get up and stand on the edge went people start jumping and sadly peter is the first off the train with a smirk on his face. " aw look the stiff is trying to look sexy and tuff for me." I just flick him off and take my jaket off and let it drop off the bulding and down to the net where i see Shauna pull it off and smirk up at me.

In no time the last persion jumps off of the train followed by my Eric when i see him i pull my hair over my right shoulder when he saw a Male initiates looking at something with their mouths open he looked up to see me and smiled at me and gave me the okay.

" Im Tris I am a Dauntless leader in tranning. This is the way into Dauntless you have to jump in order to enter if you are to scared to do this then you do not belong in Dauntless any questions ask now."

" Yea can you have my babys because you are really hot" I turned my head to see Eric holding a Candor boy by the coller I giggle and Chris is having trouble breathing from laughing. Well better now then never god i am going to have to hide after this.

I jump down and walk over to Eric and kiss him on the lips and he drops the Candor and places his hands on my hips and when we pull apart and i whisper into his ear. " Im pregnant don't be mad." I kiss his nose then walk back to the ledge and step up and turn to look at everyone and help chris up and she stands next to me.

" First rule we have here that you should learn and fast is DON"T mess with a male Dauntless's Girlfriend or wife and for all you girls i really would learn fast for your own good Don't mess with a Dauntless's boyfriend or husband." I yell to them

" In other words mess with Tris or Eric will kill you same way if you mess with Eric and Tris finds out you better run." chris adds.

" Good luck and work hard because you only get one shot. You fail you become fractionless." I look over to Eric one last time to see him smile and wink at me." see you down their sexy." i wink at him then i look at chris and nod then we do a back flip off of the buildings edge down to the net only to get off and walk threw the door that leads back into the main part of Dauntless.

**Eric"s POV**

I can't help but smile a bit and be happy that Tris and I are going to have a family of out own now Wait why would she think that i would be mad. I push the thought about the baby out of my mind and walk up to the edge of the bulding." So who's jumping first."

**I am just trying something new please let me know what you think but DO NOT leave anything nasty If you don't like it don't read it i am trying and i will get better as i go. If you want me to keep going with this let me know. R&R**


	2. Chapter 2

**Tris's POV**

After Christina and I left the net we walked around and to her happyness shoped a little bit seeing that we had a good hour almost two before lunch left we went back to mine and erics apartmeny because i wanted to get out of these clothes.

When we get back to the apartment Christina plops onto the couch while i run into the bedroom and change into a pair of black sweat pants and a tanktop when i walk back into the living room i slip on my black boots and Eric's hoodie and we where out the door.

As i look down at my cell phone i see that Eric should be around the chasm so with out even telling chris I take off. I was right when i came up to chasm Four and Eric was showing them it Four was saying something about people jumping off and dying.

I walk up behind Eric and poke him in his back and he turns with his i am going to kill who ever touched me but once he sees that it is me he smiles and pulls me to him and kisses me I kiss him back then wrap my arms around his waist and lay my head on his chest Eric kisses the top of my head.

" I Love you " i whisper to him not caring if anyone heard me why should I Eric is mine they can have four but Eric is all mine so that little candor girl can stop looking at him I glare at her and she glares back at me .

" I love you both " I feel his hand run over my still flat stomach and i smile and he kisses my nose. " I thought that you where going to meet me at lunch?" well now that he brings up food I pulls away slightly and put my hand on my belly. He just had to bring up food and now i am hungry basterd.

" well i was but i wanted to see you it has been two mounths." I yawn softly " I think after lunch i am going to take a nap." He chuckles and kisses my nose again.

" Come on lets go get you some food then to bed." I smile brightly and lace my fingers with his and pull him away from the chasm when we are a few feet away i can here Four yell.

" Yea sure because it's not like i have anything better to do then show newbies around when i could eat!"

...

**ERIC'S POV**

**" **Babe slow down your going to choke." I smirkered as i reseved a glare from Tris I lean in and kiss her and she smiles witch makes me smile while i finish off my second pice of chicken.

" Yea Tris I know you are eatting for two now and all but take your time and don't give me that look." Marlene adds.

Tris pouts and pushes her tray away from her making me smile and i rub her back." You done eatting or do you want more ?" Tris shakes her head and rubs her belly making me smile " No we are full I am going to go home and take a nap Im kinda tired you can come or stay and hang out if you want i will just see you at home." Tris gets up and kisse me I get up with her and walk home with her.

" I could go for a nap its been a long day ." I let her Jump on my back and she lays her head on my shoulder with her arms wraped around my neck my hands on her thighs holding her up and i walk out of the canten with her on my back. By the time i get her back to the apartment she is so far gone. I unlock the door and walk strate into the bed room and set her down on the bed and went to shut and locked the door because four like to just walk in when he feels like it.

I kick off my boots and change into some black sweet pants and pull off my shirt and throw it in the hamper before i sliped into bed next to Tris and pull her closer to me and I lay my hand on her stomach almost as if to protect my unborn child and in a way i am. I soon fall asleep in my warm bed with my girl by my side for the first time in mounths.

**Tris POV**

My eyes slowly start to open as i awake I notice a few things one its 6:30 in the morning two Eric is talking to Max while he rubs my stomach that now i look at it has a slight curve to it in other words i am starting to show witch made me smile even more because Eric and I's baby was growing and my belly buttion ring is gone Eric must of took it out i really don't care at the moment.

I roll onto my side and cuddle into Eric and i lay my head on his shoulder and mummble" It's to early" witch gets a chuckle out of both Max and Eric. " It's not funny." I cry as i pull my self closer into Eric and hide my face deeper into his neck loving the feeling of him rubbing my back .

" Is she always like this in the morning?" Max ask as he finishes off his coffee. " Alway" I hear Eric respond But thats all i hear before I am up and running to the bathroom and throwing up into the tolet Eric is by my side in seconds holding my hair out of my face and rubbing my back." It's okay Tris let it out ." when i am finished after what seems like forever Eric flushes the tolet for me and hands me a glass of water. I drink it slowly and when i am done i was out my mouth and brush my teeth and am back in bed and i am out like a light Eric never leaving my side.

I wake up about a hour later to a small crash coming from the kitchen so i get up and change into a red tanktop and a pair of Eric's bpxer that i stole from him and walk out of the bedroom still feeling the effects of my morning sickness. " Eric what was that nosie?" I couldn't help but giggle when i walk into the kitchen and see the look in Eric's face he looks like a deer cought in head lights while he picks up a pan that fell onto the floor.

" I was going to make you something to eat and a pan fell i am sorry if i woke you," He comes up to me and kisses me then looks at my outfit." what is it with you and my clothes?" " I always wear your clothes you have never complaned before i thought that you liked seeing me in your clothes." I giggle then made my way over to the couch but before i could set down their was a knock on the door i sigh and walk over and open the door." what are you doing here?" " I could ask you the same thing i could also ask you why you are wearing a some guys boxer's." I sigh still shocked " Caleb.."

**Sorry if it is short R&R :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Caleb POV**

I cant belive what I am seeing my baby sister is In some guys underwear walking around like it's okay. " Beatrice what the hell is going on why are you are you in a Dauntless leaders apartment in his boxers no less." How can she just stare at me.

" Caleb what the hell are you doing here in Dauntless Only Erudite leaders are aloud to come here enless it is visttind day." " Why am i here why are you here i in some guys boxers I mean look at what this guy is doing to you do you even work out like you did when you first came here because not to be mean but i think you are gainning some weight their if you know what i mean." to prove my point i poked her stomach then I heat the floor and it all goes black.

**Eric's POV **

I Didn't even think i just swong I don't give a fuck if he is Tris's brother i will be damned if i let someone call my girl fat. I turn to see Tris on the verge of tears and i pull her to me and wrap a arm around her and grabed her brothers foot and draged him into the apartment and closed the door beofore i pick her up in my arms and carry her over to the coach and sat her down before i sat down and put her legs over my lap pulling her closer to me.

She pulled her top up over her little baby bump and started to run her hand over it slowly." maybe if i am already starting to show and i am only three and a hafe mounths maybe we will have twins." She giggles." I am sure that everyone will get a kick out of seeing you trying to handle two little babys." I smile and lean down and kiss her little bump " I think that we could do it ." I whisper into her ear and i shift so that we are both laying down with her infrount of me and my hands stay on her belly.

After a few minutes Tris started a heated make out session but hey who am i to tell her no I am surly not complaning I let my hands slowly slip from her hips up her sides and into her shirt when ofcourse like clock work Four comes walking in like its his own home.

" Hey Eric arn't you going to come to trainning maybe Tris can come too ?" Four ask as he plops down on the chair and to my dismay Tris got up and went to get dressed.

I turn to look at four and i threw a couch pillow at his head cousing him to fall off the chair " Really you couldn't of just train them for one day and let me spend time with tris." I get up and grab him up by the collor and threw him and Tris's brother that now was waking up out the door and shut the door in their face.

" What the hell was that for jackass!" four yelled from the other side of the door . I just ignore him and walk into the bedroom right when Tris steped out of the bathroom in a fluffy black towle. She smirks at me and walks to her dresser to look for clothes for the day. I walk up behind her and wrap my arms around her and kiss her shoulder." I love you " i whisper into her ear she turns her head and kisses me sweetly on the lips." I love you too " she whispers back before pulling away and walking to my dresser and pulls out a pain of dark gray skinny jeans and a black t-shirt that she likes because it is kinda tight on me and throws them at me.

I kiss her and thank her then I mutter." Not even marryed yet and you are already picking out my clothes." She hits my arm playfully then gets dressed in gray skinny jeans and a black tanktop that is full leangth in the back but in the frount but come just above her belly buttion witch i find cute because you can see her little baby bump. When i finish pulling on my new pair of boxers witch gets me a wink from Tris I pull on my jeans and shirt i sit on the bed and pull Tris to me and kiss her belly buttion where my unborn child is growing and glare at her belly buttion ring that is black with a red flame hangging off of the end but don't say anything because Tris's belly is only just starting to show so it isn't going to hurt the baby." I love you to little one. "

**TRIS POV...**

I Smile and pull away and cover my bump with my hands witch makes eric pout I giggle." you can still see it and later you can kiss and talk to our baby all you want but." I pull him up off of the bed." We have to go so come on." " fine" He sighs and walks out into the living room and pulls on his socks and black combat boots while walk back to my dresser and put back on my engagement ring and some black bracelets and grabed the neckless that Eric got me in Erudite witch is just a blue crystal that has black melted wire wraped around the top conected to the silver chane then i just slip on black socks and black vans. I walk into the kitchen and grab a bottle of juice grabing my keys then walk back into the living room and Eric and I walk out the door locking it behind us. As we are walking I get bored so i Jumped on Eric's back my arm's going around his neck and his arm's around my things holding me up. We meet up with Will and Christina along with Max who like me wants to watch the transfers train today. When he see's us he says something about Eric being wipped witch made me giggle because it is so true not that Eric would amet it. " Eric Im hungry." Everyone chuckles." What i didn't get to eat."

...

When we do get to the trainning room after stoping to get four bagles with cream cheese for me and Eric god i love being a leader even if I am still in trainning I get to help Eric and Four train the the initiates. Eric helps me get off of his back then hands me the bag of our food and our drinks and I go over to sit down on one of the knife tables that are now empty and grab out one of my bagles and pick a small pice off of it and plop it into my mouth.

when I layed my hafe eatten bagle down and pick up my frozen hot chocolate witch is really really good some boy comes up to me.

" Hey Im Jame's remmber me" He winks at me.

I stand up and put my drink down." Yea your that Candor who alomost got himself killed by Eric the other day how could I for get that was funny as hell." I looked over his shoulder to see Eric starting to walk over to us but i dont say anything.

" Um yea im the one that wants to put a little one in their." When he poked my stomach rather hard I snaped I grab his hand that was touching me and twist it behind his back before I kick the back of his right knee and push him onto the ground and place my knee on his spine but my them Max was also running toward me.

" Don't You Ever Touch Me let alone my Baby Bump or I will kill you do I make myself clear!" I twist his arm more and i hear a small pop the other initiates gasped around me . Eric comes to pull me off of the sixteen year old and turns me to face him and kisses me and whispers sweet nothings into my ear trying to get me to calm down while Max grabs James by the arm.

" Did you lay your hands on Tris stomach that contanes her unborn child ?" Max ask the boy.

James looks like he is scared out of his mind. " I didn't know that she was pregnant i sware." Max's grip tightens.

" You can clearly see that she has a rounded stomach even if it is small non the less you didn't only lay your hands on a pregnant Dauntless but a new Dauntless leader and you will be delt with but not by my but Eric who's the father of the baby that you endanged by touching Tris as hard as you did." Jame's face lost color.


	4. Chapter 4

**Tris's pov**

Christina comes running over when she heard my yelling " Tris are you okay what happend ?" she grabed me from Eric and looked at me and gasped at the bruse on my stomach. " O my god Eric look." Eric ran over from talking to Max to look at what Christina is talking about and when he sees the bruse he bends down and kisses where the bruse is before he put his arm behind my knees and my shoulders and picks me up and walks out of the trainning room and takes me to the infurmary to make sure that our baby is okay.

" Eric the baby is fine it's just a bruse I just want to go get food im hungry." All i really wanted to do is get off this hard bed i mean comeone we have been waitting here for a doctor for almost an hour. Eric smirks at me before he leans down and kisses my bump the softly runs his right hand over it while stairing at it lovingly. I giggle and run my fingers threw his soft blonde hair.

Their was a knock on the door. " Come in ." Eric calls and the male doctor walks in with a chart in his hand . He walked over to the little sonogram machine and turns it on." So Tris Do you know how far along you are at this point in time ?" I nod my head." Three mounths this morning ." I shiver a bit when i feel the cold gell on my stomach and he spreds it around with the wand. I saw Eric sigh in relf when the sound of the babys heart beat fills the room and when he layed his eyes on the screem that held th image of his unborn child he was almost memirzed. Its almost like it just hit him that it was real he was going to be a father he smiled and leand down to kiss me. " The baby is fine perficaly heathy its ofcourse still to early to tell the sex of the baby yet but seeing that you are three mounths along if the baby will show us we will be able to tell the next time you come in for your mounthly check up if you would like." The doctor left the room and Eric cleand the gell off of my belly and helped me up.

After we left the Infirmary we walked threw the pit to a little coffie shop Eric sat me down at one of the tables that sat out side while he went into the shop to get us something to eat and drink. I can't wait intel next mounth to find out if I am having a boy or girl I hope it's a boy so that he can grow up to be strong like his daddy. My hand goes to my stomach I giggle when i feel the baby move.

" What are you so happy about stiff ? " I don't even think i don't have to to know that with him around I am in danger. I am up out of my chair with my gun in his face and I take a step back. " peter."

He throws his hands up in front of him as if trying to say that he comes in peace. " jumpy much I thought that all guns where to be locked in the armery when one is not on duty." He looks at my stomach." And by the looks of it your not and will not be intel you pop that kid out so why don't you be a good girl and put that away before you hurt yourself." I step closer to him and he backs up and Eric walks to us quickly and puts everything on our table I sighed knowing that Eric would be upset if i get over worked so i lower my gun fliped the saftly on and slowly ease the hammer down into place so that it wouln't firer then put it back into my holester on my hip.

" I am a leader and i am pregnant so i have the right to carry my fire arm to protect myself from assholes like you and Max want's me to have it at all times after what happend during our initiation year." Eric gets infrount of peter " I think that it's time that you leave before I throw you down the chasm myself." peter just rolled his eyes before he walked away.

Eric turns to me and kisses me sweetly. " you okay ? " I just nod my head and sat down Grabing his coffee only to have it snached out of my hand before it even touchiha my lips

" Hey i wanted to drink that." I pouted he just shakes his head and puts a frozen hot chocolate and pulls out one of thoes chocolate scones with while frosten drisled ontop and he alo pulled out chocolate muffin with nuts and sets them infrount of me and i couldn't help smile and love how he knows me so much. I lean over the small table and kiss him." Thank you." He kisses me back and pulls out his own food witch was a bluebarrie muffin and a bagle.

**ERIC"S POV**

When we start to eat when Zeke walks up and grabs a chair and oulls it over to our table. I sigh I know that Tris is making me be nice to her friends but i really don't see why she is friends with Zeke of all people all he likes to do is fuck randome people no that he is single and he is one of the main people that throws partys.

" Hey are you guys coming tonight everyone is coming ?" Tris looks at me and smiles.

" We should just go because chris is going to just deag me their anyway pregnant or not i just can't drink." I sigh and nod my head the only good thing that is going to come from this is that i am going to get to see tris in something sexy and i get to show her off to everyone and rub it in their face that she is all mine." What time does it start ? " I ask then took a swig of my coffee. He smiles and says " great starts at six and its four now so about to hours see you guys their." Then he gets up and leaves.

" So why are we going again ?" I ask as i finish off my muffin she just shrugges her shoulders and said. " I don't know i guess to be nice we don;t have to stay long or if i am not in the mood or just don't want to go then we wount." I nod my head." Okay so what do you want to do know because I don't want you back in the trainning room anytime soon."

" I don't know whatever you want I guess i mean i wouldn't mide to just go back to the apartment and watch a movie or something as long as I am with you we could do what ever you want." Tris says as she gets up and throws away her left over food and trash while finishing off her drink. I get up and do the same and take her hand." I wouldn't mind going home and relaxing for a while comeone and when we get home we can lock our selfs away from everyone for the rest of the night if you want to because i don't really feel like going out to night i just want to be with you." She smiles and kisses me. I chuckle when we pull away I grab her hand and we start the walk back to our apartment for the night i don't need a party to have fun I just need my Tris.

**Tris'S POV **

As soon as we step threw the door Eric swoops me up and carrys me to the bed and gently tosses me diown and crawles over me and lowers his head and kisses me. I run my hand up his sides pulling his shirt up and over his head and throw it across the room.

" Now this isn't fair." Before I can even say anything he flips us over so that he is under me and pulls off my shirt and runs his hands over my baby bump before he ran his hands up my side mrushing his palm agenst the side of my brest and around the back of my neck pulling my lips back to his. I giggled when i felt slight balge that was growing under me I smirk and softly rub agenst him drawing out a moan.

I can feel Eric's grip on my hips tighten as he flips us again. I giggle and lift up off the bed a little and let him reach behind me and un hook my bra pulling it from my body and throwing it to join his shirt on the floor followed by both of our pants and underwear. Then for the first time in the twp mouths that he has been gone we made love.

**I just wanna say thank you to all of you guys that suport what i am trying to do with this new story. I am going to let you guys pick what you want Tris to have eather one baby or twins and if you want her to have a boy or girl or both.**


	5. Chapter 5

**TRIS'S POV **

When I awoke the next morning to Eric laying soft kisses on my belly before he kisses my lips and whispering " good morning ." I smile and kiss him back. " good morning. "

We lay on bed for another hour before their was a knock at the door Eric sighs as he pulls his self up out of the bed and pulls on boxer's and a pair or black sweats before he walks out of the bed room to get the door. I get up and get in a quick shower when I get out i brush out my hair and brush my teeth before i walked back into the bed room and sliped on a black bra and underwear set then I pulled on a pair of dark gray short shorts and one of Erics t-shirts.

I walked out into the living room where Eric,Four, Christina , and Zeke are sitting. I walk over to the couch where Eric is sitting and snach the papers out of his hands before I sat down on his lap . After I looked at them and handed them back to him I slid off of his lap a little so that i am sitting on the couch with my legs over his lap.

Eric pushes my (or okay maybe it's his shirt ) up a little bit so just a small amount of my stomach was showing and he started to run his hand's over my baby bump . I sigh contently and lay back witch makes my move a bit more over his lap. I take one of the bed pillows that he leaves out here for me so when i get tired i will have one with out having to get up and get one. I put the pillow under my head and try to get confterble but sadly I can not its cooler in our room and our bed is soft and Eric just is not.

I sigh and get up." I am going to go lay back down in the room its cooler. when you are done talking to them if you don't have to go in to the office or if you can get out of tranning. I want you to come lay with me and watch a movie if you can." I give him a quick kiss before I walk off to our room and close the door.

**ERIC'S POV**

" so what do you people want can't I get just one day with Tris and our unborn baby with out you people bargeing in and taking it away..?" They all give me a small smile before Zeke answered.

" Well it being that you guys never showed up for the party last night and all of thowes scratches on your back I would have to say that you did have alone time with Tris last night." Everyone giggles well exept Four he just looked pissed I don't really see why Tris was never his.

" Well first of all we didn't go to the party because Tris wasn't feeling good because of her morning sickness was bad last night and she just wanted to stay home and hang out amd what we do when we are alone has nothing to do with you. And unlike you I have someone more importand then partying all of the time you wouldn't understand how good it feels to have someone that you love and loves you to come home to and to hold in your arms all night." Everyone looked at me like they have seen a ghost i shake my head.

" look I may have to be nice to you all because you are Tris's friend's but never think even for a second that I wil deal with you getting into mine and Tris's love life or let you try and tell us what to do I am and always will be your leader and now Tris is your leader as well you will respect us and keep your nose out of our life now run along and leave us alone for the rest of the day." I didn't give then the chance to answer because I got up off of the couch and walked back to the bedroom to be with Tris.

When I walked into the room i closed the door and changed into a pair of black basketball shorts and sliped into bed with Tris wrapping my arms around her and Rubed her growing belly with a smile on my face when she snuggles her back intp my chest. I kiss the top of her head softly." I love you so much Tris forever and always." She smiles and turns her head so that she is looking back at me and kisses my lips sweety and whispers back to me. " I love you to Eric forever and always." We turned back to the flat screen and soon feel asleep my hands never leaving her belly where my unborn child lays.

**I know that this chapter is short I just didnlt have a lot of time to work on it but I wanted to get it up for you guys and please by all means please do tell be how I am doing and what you would like to see in the chapter's to come and I will try my best to do something with the ideas that i get because i want to make this story into something that you all like :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**TRIS'S POV**

When I woke up Eric was no where to be found I sigh and look at the clock it reads 10:50 am so Eric would be in his office working on the scores for the first stage of trainning " well that explanes where he is." I pull myself up out of bed and jump in the shower and got dressed in a Black skirt that goes down to my mid thigh and a black shirt that cuts across my coller bone but only has one slive witch is my left shoulder so it shows off my ravin tattoos and the new tattoo that i got a few days before Eric came home of a heart made out of red and black thorns with our date in the middle because that is the date that changed my life in one of the best ways their is Eric became mine .

I walk Into the kitchen because knowing Eric if I do not bring him lunch or remind him to eat he isn't going to eat. So why not make him and knowing that Max is most likely with him a nice home made lunch. I grabed some thinly sliced chicken brest some spinach and mozzarella out of the fridge and sat it all on the counter. I put layed the chiken on a baking sheet that had olive oil on the bottom then I put a few leafs of spinach on each chicken breast then I cut the mozzarella in to nice sized slices and put them over the spinach and rolled the chicken up. Before I put them into cook for 20 minute i session them with salt and pepper and set the timer.

I walk out into the living room and pull on my black socks and black vans and think for a second before i pull up my shirt and take out my belly buttion ring and set it down on the table and pull my shirt back down and run my hand over my now more visable bump. " Boy is your daddy going to get a kick out of seeing that you have gotten bigger this week now you can tell that mommy is in fact pregnant." I smiled and got up and made my way into the bedroom to grab my ring out of the bathroom and my neckless Eric got me off of my dresser and put it on I also grabed my T neckless that was a bit shorter then Erics witch came down to my slow growing brest.

I brushed my hair out and curled it and threw on so light make up. The timer for the chicken went off as I made my way out of the bedroom and into the kitchen witch smelled amazing and Took the chicken out and turned the oven off . I sat the checken out to cool a litle bit while i made a small simple fruit salad when I am done that i walk over to the cabnet and grab out six storage contaners I put two chicken brest in each of the three contaners and some of the fruit salad in the other three and I grab three two bottles of iced tea and a bottle of strawbarry and bannana smoothe for myself and put everything in my medume sized purse after i made room.

I made sure that everything was off in the kitchen and the rest of the apartment grabed my keys and cell phone and locked the door behind me and was on my way.

When i walk to Eric's office door I knocked and had the door opend for me by Four who went to leave and to my shock Lynn was with him and the where holding hands I smirked and steped into Eric's office but before I shut the door i lean out into the hall and yell " wear protection." At them then shut the door Eric and max looked at me and shook their heads at me but where smiling Eric was the first to talk.

" What are you doing here I thought that we where going to meet in the Cafeteria for lunch." Eric then got up out of his chair and walked over to me kissing me on the lips

I walked over and Sat in his black leather chair and He grabs one of the two black chairs that he has sitting infrount of his desk and pulls it necks to me before he sits down and pulls my feet up into his lap " Well." I went into my bag and started pulling out Max, Eric's and I's lunch. " I thought that it would be rather nice to have a nice home cooked lunch and I know that you guys like my cooking and thought that I would be nice and cook for you guys because i was in the mood for cooking ." He smiles at me while he pulls off my shoes and socks and starts to rub them. I smile at him and open up one of the contaners with the checken and grabed one of the plastic forks i brought. I cut a small chunck of the chicken spinach and mozzarella and hold it up to him and he takes a bite before he takes the contaner out of my hands and starts eatting.

I gave Max his food and drink witch he gladly took. I gave Eric his fruit salad and drink before I started to eat when Eric reached out and rubed my belly when he was done his checken. " He is getting bigger your next Ultrasound is when we will know for sure that it's a boy right ? " I nod he smiles and goes back to eatting.

" Is that what you guy's are hoping for a boy ? " asked max

" Yea I mean I want a boy I think that Eric just wants a boy because I want a boy but i just have a feeling that it's going to be a boy I could always be wrong tho." He nods.

After we all finish eatting I start to feel sick so Eric walks me back to the apartment so taht i can lay down Max told him that he would finish up and Eric cold go home a rest to so thats what we did.

As soon as we walked threw the door I took off for the bathroom with Eric on my tail. By the time Eric got into the bathroom I was on my knees getting sick into the towlet after a few minutes Eric flushes the towlet for me and helps me to the bed so that i can lay down.

I pull off my skirt and slip into a pair of black and red night pants. then I climb into bed while Eric pulls off his shirt and slips into some black sweat pants and puts on a movie before he flips out the light and climbs into bed next to me and wraps me in his arms.

As i start to nod off I can feel Eric pull up my shirt and start to softly rub over my belly buttion I can't help but giggle he cuckles " What's so funny ? " He as I shake my head.

" It's just cute how you like to rub my belly alot." He kisses the back of my neck " Is that such a bad thing ? I just find it amazing that we created a life togeather and I am finaly going to have the family that I have always wanted with the only girl that I have ever loved. I am the happies man in the world right now no matter how cheese that may sound it's true." I giggle and turn my head to kiss him on the lips.

" I love you to and the baby loves your touch because it moves everytime you rub my belly and I love it to." He smiles and baurrys his head in my shoulder and closes his eyes and with in munites I can hear his soft snores and I can't help but smile and I starts to fall asleep when their was a knock on the door. I sigh and carefully untangle myself from Eric getting up with out waking him up.

As I walk Into the livingroom i flip on the light and pull my shirt back down over my growing belly. I look out of the peep hole and sigh and open the door. " What the hell do you want peter ? "

" Why hello to you to stiff now where is that boyfriend of your's I would like to talk to him for a minute ?" I sigh and shake my head.

" No Eric is asleep he has been working hard so that he can have next friday off so that he can go with me to my Ultrasound because he want's to see the baby and he want's to be their when I find out if we are having a boy or girl." I lay my hand on my belly. " Now can you please go I am tired and my back is hurtting so night." I don't even wait for a answer I shut the door in his face and lock it. As I walk back to the room I turn off the lights and shut the bedroom door behind me and crawl back into bed. Eric wraps his arms aroun me as I lay my head on his shoulder and like he can read my mind he starts to rub my back and I soon fall asleep in his arms.

The next morning I woke up with Eric leaving slow little kisses from my neck to my shoulder making me giggle and i rolled onto my back and pull him to my lips and giggle when he run's his hand down my side. Eric Chuckled and moved down to my belly and moved my shirt out the way and kissed my belly buttion and nuzzled it with his nose and whispered. " Good morning baby." Then he kisses my belly again Then their was a knock on the door Eric got up to answer it while I went and got into the shower and got ready to start the day.


	7. Chapter 7

**ERIC'S POV **

When I open the to see Max

" Hey Max whats up ?" I ask as I step aside to let him in and shut the door behind him when Tris walks out of the bedroom in dark gray jeans and a black tanktop and her black combat boots.

" Just wanted to know if you guys had any plans for the day ?" Max asked before i could answer Tris does.

" We where going to go ride around on the train why ? " Max smiles at her well this can't be good.

" Well I was thinking that we could hold a little dance this year after the new members are selected you know try something new." " Okay and what does this have to do with us Max?" I ask he just smiles more." Im glad that you asked you to are going to stay clear of the dance after last year's big figh that landed two new members in the hospital bay for a month." Max looks my way. " Hey they started the hole thing by trying to sleep with Tris and that one girl was asking for it." Tris giggles and gets up grabing her bag along with some of thoes bodled smoothes she likes and some tea for me and puts it in her bag before throwing me my boots. " You got it Max we are going to go find out the sex of the baby friday anyway so we will not even stay long after Eris speach."

Max nods and walks for the door but stops and looks at us and shakes his head. " Was the hole matching outfits planed or did it just happen because you to do it all of the time." He ask. Tris giggles." Sometimes it just happend like that i guess that sometimes we just think alike." I smiled as i pull my last boot on and walk over to the coat rack and pull on my sleveless black jean jacket and toss Tris her leather jacket that had short sleves that go to her elbow then i grab my set of keys and hold the door open for tris after she and Max walks out i shut and lock the door. When I turn around Tris is munching on what looks like some little cookies " Really tris it's like eight in the morning why are you eatting cookies ?" She just points to her baby bump and starts walking. Max turns to me and puts his hand on my shoulder." you think that her cravings are bad when my wife was pregnant she would get sick at the smell of meat think about it nine mouths of not eatting anything meat." with that sad he walks off and i run after tris for a almost four mouth pregnant lady she walks fast.

I Walk up behind her and wrap my arms around her waist making her giggles. " what are you doing." She askes as my hands slip under her tank top and rub her belly and kiss her neck. " Me just rubbing your belly is that a crime ? it is my baby in their." She smiles and turned her head so that she could kiss me on the lips . " Can we so swimming ." I smile at her " Yea we can go swimming but firsr we need to feed you and the baby some real food then we can go swimming if thats what you want to do."She smiles and kisses me before she turns walks around me and runs back to the apartment im guessing that its to get her bathing sute on so i follow her because if i am going to go swinmming i can't do it in jeans.

**TRIS"S POV**

After we change and eat we along with Will,Zeke and chirtina and along with tori walk down a little path that leads to bottom of the chasm and walk along the side down to the calm part o fthe waters where everyone goes swimming we pick a spot on the small little beach that is there.

I look up at the sky that shined thew the large openning in the scealing and smile as i pull off my black tanktop and black shorts and pull my hiar up into a messy bun and turn around to look at the others and i smile brightly at Ericl while he pulls off his shirt so that he is left in his black swim shorts .

After being in the water for almost an hour I started to feel sick to my stomach so I got out and went up and sat on my towel and rubed my belly as i watch everyone play around in the water. " YOU JACK ASS MY HAIR" I heard Christina yell at Eric as she tryed to dunk him under the water but he was to fast and was already half way to shore.

" Babe are you okay do you want to go home?" Eric asked me as he sat down on the sand next to my towel. I nod my head and he smiles before he leand's down and kisses my belly making me smile and run my fingers threw his wet hair.

" Im fine i guess the baby is getting hungry again ." I blush and he chuckles and helps me up. " okay lets go get you something to eat we will come back some other time because i can see it in your eyes your tired come on."

I smile and kiss him and took his hand as he grabed our stuff and we walked home.


	8. Chapter 8

**TRIS'S POV**

When friday came Eric was the first one up and by the time i was fully up and moving he was already showered and dressed for the day. I walk out of the bathroom in a black towel to see a black and red lace panties and bra set and a black strapless dress and my black high heals I glare are the heals their is no way in hell i am wearing them. I put everything on along with my braclets , my T neckless along with Eric's neckless and black earings.

When I was done my make up and brushed my teeth and curled my hair i sliped on my black flats and look at my ring and smile then I walk into the livingroom and grab my leather jacket and grab my bag and keys. I turn the lights off and walk out and shut and lock the door and I was on my to meet up with the gang.

...

After Eric did his speach we made our way to see the doctor to find out the sex of the baby. Eric was almost bouncing in his seat while we waited for the doctor to come in I think that he was more exicted for this then I am I mean i am excited but not to the point where I can't sit still.

" Babe calm down " I tell him while i grab his hand and intertwine our finger's just as the doctor comes in.

" How are you two today ? " He ask as he walks over to us and sets up the ultersond and I pull my shirt over my bump. " Where excided to find out what we are having Eric is having a hard time staying in his seat." I giggle and Eric rolls his eyes.

" Well alot of first time fathers are excided for their first child. " He exsplanes while he applys the cool gel and uses the wond to spred it around and the screen came alive with the image of the baby . He presses a buttion and the screen zomes in.

" Well it looks like you two will be having..." Eric's grip'd my hand a bit harder." A baby Boy." With that he printed out a picture for us then cleand everything up and said goodbye and left us.

By the time that we got home it was almost time for dinner and we are going to go eat down in the cafeteria with the rest of the guys so that we can tell them the good news. I changed out of my dress and into a pair of black night pants because i really could careless i just want to eat then go to bed. I throw on a black tanktop and my sweater over that and sliped on my vans then waited for Eric to finish getting ready.

As we made our way down to the cafeteria we talked about how we would like to do the baby's room and posable names for him I Was so happy that Eric was so happy. He was finally getting the family that he has always wanted and I am more the happy to be the one to give him this happyness because it gives me just as much if not more happyness that I am making him happy and that I am giving him what he diserves more then anything Eric has came so far from what he once was and I am so proud to call him mine. I was pulled out of my thoughts when he spoke. " A penny for your thoughts ? " I smile and look up at him. " Im just thinking about everything from the baby to just how happy I am to how i can't wait intel after the wedding and to wantting the baby to be her all ready." He smiles one of his real smiles and leans down and kisses me sweetly as we walk threw the doors to the cafeteria and find our table.

**I Know that its short and i am sorrt i will make next one longer but i do need help thinking of names for the baby if u can help me out :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**TRIS'S POV**

When we sat down at the table everyone looked at us. " What are we not aloud to sit here ?" I ask while Eric gets up to go get us food. The all smile at me " No no it's just that you and Eric always like to eat at home now a days. So how did It go what are you guys having ? What was Eric's reaction that had to be pricless ? " Zeke started bombarting me with qustions witch is shocking that it and Chris but she isn't even at the table.

" Well Eric wouldn;t sit still even when the doctor even came in . " Everyone at our table chuckled. " JUst wait intel you all are waitting to find out the sex of your first child then you can joke about how i acted." Eric sat my tray down infront of me before he sat down with his and started eatting. " Well I thought that it was cute how he couldn't wait to find out what we are having." I did find it cute not alot of guys are like that when it comes to findding out what they are having when it's their first baby. " Okay cute anyway what are you having ? " four chimed in.

I smile and rub my belly and look at Eric who is smileing softly at his food. " We are having a baby boy." Everyone smiled and went back to eatting their food . With in a hour Eric and I where laying on the net looking up at the stars enjoying just being togeather .

" Do you have any ideas of what to name him ?" Eric asks me while he started to rub my belly. I smiled and looked from the stars to him. " Yea I was thinking about Eric Jr or Ej for short after you because you are the strongest person that I know and i want him to be just like his daddy." Eric's lips crashed onto mine and I know that It means alot to him that i view him because he has had to work the hole time that he has been here to surpass Four and to me he has in more way then one.

... Two mouths later ...

**ERIC'S POV**

" Tris no out not intel the paint is dry and the smell is gone you can;t be around it." She pouts as i steer her out of the nursery that is newly painted. With her being six mouths pregnant now she is getting bigger faster and she was told to rest ore because her back and feet start to hurt she finds anything that would call for her to get up to do so that she will not have to sit down.

" Erik I will be fine I want to help set up EJ's room please." I sigh and pick her up bridle style and carry her to the bedroom and lay her on the bed before I climbed in next to her. " Tell you what lets just lay down and relax for a hour or so then the walls will be dry and we can set everything up okay ? " I see her smile and I pull her shirt up and off of her body before i lean down and kiss her round belly and chuckle when i feel a little nudge and i kiss her belly again.

" You woke him up now he's not going to stop kicking me now ." I just smiled and kissed her. " Ej just wants some love to nothing wrong with that and he hasn't really been moving alot to day." I told her while i kissed her neck then her shoulder then her ear then her nose making her giggle.

" I love you both so much." She pulls my lips to hers and kissed me. " And we both love you." She whispered into my lips. I smile and lay down on my side and pull her back into my chest and rub her belly and before i know it Tris is out like a light. I smile and kiss the top of her head before I close my eyes and relax and keep rubbing her belly while i lision to her soft little snores.

It wasn't to long intel i started to doze off into dream land. When i awoke about two houes later Tris was still asleep unlike EJ who was moving non stop in his mommys tummy I don;t really even know how Tris can sleep threw that I mean you would think having a little human moving in side you that you would feel it and wake up but no not Tris if you let her she would sleep for days on end.

I kiss Tris's shoulder before i move my hand over her belly trying to calm little man down a little so he does not wake his mommy up she needs her sleep well that and i just don't really feel like getting up and chaceing her all over the house trying to get her to sit down and rest for bring her husband she doesn;t like to lision to me alot god she is lucky that I love her or I don't know what I would do with her.

I let Tris roll onto her back then I lean over her a bit and kiss her belly softly and whisper softly to my unborn son." Only three more mouths then you will be brought out into this world and into mine and your mommys arms where we will love you into our last dying breath your not even here yet and we already love you with all of our hearts." I kiss Tris's belly one last time before i pull her back to y chest and close my eyes and drift off to sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

**Tris' POV**

When I woke up Eric was still asleep. When I tryed to get up his grip on my waist tightend I giggled and layed back down and turned in his arms so that i was facing him and kisses his nose making him moan in protest and barries his face in my neck and I giggle. " Eric time to wake up." He snuggles deeper into my neck and mummbles a no I smirk to myself and pry his arms from my waist and pull myself from the bed.

When I walked into the nursary that is right next to our room I move the black and red rocking chair into the far corner before I work on trying to put the dark gray changing table togeather only to get to put two pices togeather before Eric comes in and takes it away from me and making me go and sit in the rocking chair and put my feet up on the matching foot rest while i worked on folding Ejs clothes and putting them in pilles.

" Babe i want the changing table on the right wall not the left ." I Smile when he glared playfuly at me. " I love you to." I sighed while i got up out of the chair and walked over to the already set up dresser that was now necked to the changing table and started to put away the newly folding baby clothes. The sound of the front door filled the room then Four and will walked into the nursary and looked down at Eric who was just started to put togeather the black baby crib.

Four chuckled " Hey Eric do you need help putting that togeather ?" Eric Glared at him and fliped him off. " Someone is in a bad mood." Four saw the chair in the corner and started for it before Eric grabs his foot and Triped him. " What the hell was that for Eric ? " Four asked as he tryed to get his foot away from Eric's grip.

" No one is going to sit their other then Tris who should be sitting down now that she is done with puting Ej's clothes away." I rolled my eyes and walked back to the rocking chair and sit down. " Their Im sitting are you happy now that I am off of my feet ? " He smiles " Why yes I am are you getting hungry yet you havent eat for a few hours ?" I smile bright ly and get up to get something to eat...only to be sat back down my Eric. " No you stay and relax I will go get you some of thoes cookies that you like just stay off of your feet like you where told to." He kissed my head before he walked out of the room and leaving me with Four and Will.

Four looks up at me from the floor and smiles at me before he starts working on the crib.

" If you don't mind me asking why are you to here me and Eric where going to do the baby's room togeather?" I ask while i lay one the big red baby blankets on my legs while i shiver a little.

" Well it being that we both got stood up on our dates we thought hey why not go bug Eric and tris because their is nothing better to do ." Will stated whle he started putting dipears in the drawers of the changing table. It wasn't to long after that that Eric walked back into the room and handed me my cookies and pulled off of his hoodie and handed it to me. I smiled up at him before i pull the hoddie on. " Thank you."

With in a hour and a hafe we finish putting the room togeather and made our way into the livingroom to watch a movie. I curl up into Eric's arms while he covers us up with our black blanket from our bed while Four shuts off the lights and Will makes the popcorn. I guess that im just happy that the boys are not fightting for now.

" How did our day turn into a movie night with Four and Will ? " I ask Eric softly. Eric kissed the top of my head and started to rub my belly under the blanket I smile " We can always do something tommorow like lay in bed all day and watch movies and cuddle just you me and our unborn son okay no idiots in sight." I giggle and kiss him on the lips before I turn to the TV and start to watch the movie that Will picked out for us to watch.

...

**Eric's POV**

I Woke up the next morning on the couch with Tris in between me and the couch on her side I smiled and kissed her head before i pull her into my arms and get up off the couch pulling the blanket with me and start to walk toward the bed room and find both four and will passed out on my livingroom floor. I shake my head and keep walking to the bedroom and layed Tris down before i climbed in next to her and pulled the blanket over us then i pulled her back into my chest and fell asleep agin but this time in my nice warm bed.

**Tris's POV**

When I woke up i noticed that i wasn't on the couch anymore so i figured that Eric got up earlyer and moved me into our bed witch im greatful for even thow i like sleeping curled up on the couch with Eric after a while my back starts to hurt even tho my back still hurts it doesn't hurt as bad as it did last night witch i am more then happy about. I snuggle into Eric and let out a soft yawn. I aoon got bored but didn't want to get up out of bed so i just layed their in Erics arms and started tracing Erics tattoo that was on his four arm lazyly I love his tattoos the way they feel smooth and the color dark gray and black has always looked good on Eric then again I love everything about Eric.

Before I even knew it I woke up to the sound of a running shower and no Eric next to me I sat up in bed and yawned then I got up and changed from my shorts to black and red night pants and my red tanktop into a black long sleve shirt and sliped on some red socks then i climbed back into bed and covered up.

It was a cold morning and knowing how Eric hates the cold and doesn't really want me in it being that i am six mouths pregnant now we might be staying eather in bed all day where our nice warm blankets are or if we do get up out of bed we will not be leaving the apartment witch is fine by me i really hate the cold weather always have and being in a compond that is under ground it is a bit colder god winter sucks.

When I started to fall asleep again Eric walked out of the bathroom and changed into black sweats and a black long sleve shirt and dark gray socks before he climbed back into bed with me and covered up. " The shower is opend if you want to take a hot shower but seeing that you have already changed into warmer clothing you will not be wanting to get up and take a shower anytime soon witch it okay." He whispers into my ear before he taked me into his arms to help me keep warm and rubs my belly where our unborn son is starting to kick almost like he is trying to tell his daddy that he is awake too this makes me smile.

" Maybe later I am liking laying here in your arms in our nice and warm bed away from the cold and im thinking that Ej is enjoying his self as well." He smiles at my answer and kisses the top of my head and we soon fall asleep in eachothers arms.


	11. Chapter 11

**Tris's POV **

When I woke up I really really wanted some cookies but we where out so i thought why not just make some so I got out everything that i would need to make them and mixed it all togeather and put them in to cook while i eat the left over cookie mix and sit on the counter.

**Eric's POV**

I wake up to the smell of something good baking and pull on some sweat pants and walks out and into the kitchen to find Tris eatting raw cookie mix. " Tris what the hell are you doing making cookies at 6:26 in the morning ? " she looks up at me and smiles before jumping off of the counter and walks over to me and kisses me.

" I woke up and wanted some cookies but we didnt have anymore so im maiing more wanna help ?" She asked me and as hard as i tryed not to I smiled and check the cookies that where in the oven before i walk over to her and lean down and kiss her belly and took the cookie mix from her. " No more."

A HOUR LATER

We were back in bed stuffed of cookies and watching a movie when Ej started to kick and making Tris feel a bit of pain. I rubed her belly trying to calm him down a bit witch works a little bit.

" Do you think that he is going to kep doing that for you after he is born or just ignore you like his mommy does most of the time when you tell her what to do? " I glared playfully at her witch makes her giggle and stick her tongue out at me.

" ha ha ha you think that you are so funny don't you what is this make fun of daddy day im hurt." She giggles again before she pulls her self out of my hold and up out of the bed and pulls off my shirt that she was wearing and her night shorts and starts going threw her dresser looking for something to wear. " No sweetie I know that I am funny I don't know what you think you are."

**TRIS"S POV**

I giggled at the fave he was making and grabbed a pair of black leggings and a red strapless shirt that hung losely around my belly and walked into the bathroom to jump into the shower and got ready for the day.

When i finished in the bathroom I walked back into the bedroom to find it empty and to hear voices from the livingroom Before I walk out the door I look in the fool leangth that hung on the back of the door and fixed my curly hair that fell down passed my shoulder blades and ran my hand over my baby bump being almost nine mouths now i am big but still not all that big. When I was done with that i sat on the bed and sliped on some black flats and walked out of the bedroom and into the living room to see Eric and Four sitting on the couch watching Tv and talking.

" What are you to doing ? " I asked as I walked Into the kitchen to start on some food for the three or should I say the four of us if you count Ej. When i stood back up both Eric and Four where standing in the door way looking at me. " What ? "

" Tris Maybe you should sit down and relax with the pains that you where having last night after he stoped kicking?" Eric said to me as he went to grab the pan from me but it went down to hit the floor while another wave of pain hits me and my hand flys to my belly. " AH"

" O my god Tris are you okay is the baby okay does it hurt should we take to to the medical ward." Four started to freak out witch only starts to Piss me off.

" No you Idiot Im hunched over in pain and it doesn't hurt of coures it hurts you moraon ! " I snapped at him. " Yes you need to take me to the midical ward I think I am going into labor. " Eric Pulls me into his arms with out saying a word and starts rushing for the medical ward as fast as he can with a pregnant woman in his arms.

~ NEXT DAY~

As I slowly start to open my eye's I smile at the sight before me. When Eric see's that I am awake he smiles at me before looking back down at the dark gray blanket in his arms.

" Is he hungry yet ? " I ask softly as i slowly sit up and Eric nods his head before passing Ej over to me. My smile grew as I looked down at the handome little boy in my arms its still so hard to belive that this blonde hair blue eyed baby boy came from me I never thought that something this perfict could come from me but he did and he is perfict in every single way My life is Perfict I have the perfict and amazing man by my side and a amazing little baby i have everything that I could ever ask for.


	12. Chapter 12

**TRIS'S POV **

As I buttion up Ej's red and black onesie Eric came back threw the door of the nursery and pulls Ej into his arms and kisses his little head before he leans down a little and kisses me." How long has he been up?"

" About an hour I didn't want to wake you up because you where up late with him I thought that you would like to sleep in." I Walk up behind him and wrap my arms around his waist and kiss his bare shoulder before i layed my head on his back.

" I stayed up last night with him because I liked spending some father and son time with him you know bonded with him a bit and you have just gave birth two weeks ago you need your rest." I smile and kiss his shoulder again before i turn to walk out of the room to take a shower and get ready for the day.

...

When I came out in black yoga pants and red tanktop Eric has changed into a black pair of basketball shorts and sitting on a blanket on the floor with Ej trying to get him to play with his old stuffed dragon." Babe I don't think that he knows what that is yet he is only two weeks old. " I giggle as Eric sticks his tounge out at me but turns back to the baby as he starts making soft gurgling noses almost damanding his fathers attenten. " If he is anything like his mother he will learn fast." He reported back before picking Ej up and kissed his little nose.

After I grabed a bottle of water and a bottle for Ej out of the kitchen I sat down on the couch and pulled Ej into my arms so that i could feed him when their was a knock at the door. It looks like someone has finally worked up the coreage after Eric tried to kill four when he almost sliped and dropped the baby on the same day that we brought him home.

" I swear if that is four I am going to shoot him i will be damed if i let that idiot near my baby again after him almost dropping Ej." I giggled at him as he gets up off of the floor dragon still in hand and walks to the door and pulls it open.

Eric sighs and trys to shut the door but Lauren puts her foot in the door and stops him before pushing her self threw the door and marches into the livingroom and stands in front of me and tried to snach up Ej but Eric pulled her away from me. and stands in front of me. " Who the hell do you think you are to come into someones home un invited and unwanted. I told you once before and i will tell you again Stay. . . You are not welcome in our home now I think that it would be in everyones best if you leave and don't come back. "

Lauren looked like she was going to bust because her face was as red as you can get with out being on fire. " What happend to you eric the Eric I have know for years would not of let his self be pulled into something like this. He never wanted to settle down and he never wanted kids or it would of been with me because he loved me long before this little stiff came along what does she have that i don't whats so good about her that she can talk you into starting a family with her and i never could please tell me cuz i would love to know."

Eric took a step closer to her and I stand up while shiffted Ej so that he was prest softly to my cheast.

Eric grabs her wriest." I never loved you it was all about the fun and not being alone with Tris it was so much more. She accepted me for who I am and what I have done she never tried to changed me I changed myself because she diserved so much more then what I could ever give her and I want to give her the world I want to be that one persion that she has in her life that she goes to when ever she needs to talk or she needs something done that she can't do I want to be the man that holds her heart and all of her trust she was my family and all I could ever see was a life with her. Tris is my life I want this life more then anything in the world Tris gave me the family that i have never truly had you could never give me that I never want or have with you now I want you to leave before you upset both Tris and my new born son." Lauren started to cry as she said nothing and just ran out and slamed the door.

Eric sighed deeply and dropped down on to the couch and pulled me into his lap and kissed me on my timple. " I love you Tris." I smile and lean down and kiss him on the lips softly. " I love you to and nothing or anything will ever change that Im yours for how ever long you want me. " He smiles one of his real smiles and kisses me back before leaning in and kissing Ej's nose witch makes him giggle softly as he reached up and touches his daddys face. Eric makes a funny face at him while pulling him into his arms and getting up and going back to playing on the baby's blanket on the floor making the baby giggle even more and i couldn't help but smile at my boys as they played with what ever toys that caought Ej's bright blue eyes and for what seems like a long time I felt compleat now that i have a family that will always be with me I was where i truly belonged.


	13. Chapter 13

**TRIS'S POV**

I was laying in my bed with Ej on my chest and rubbed his back as he slept. " Is their anything you feel like doing today babe?" Eric asked as he walked into the room while rubbing a towle to his hair." Not really I mean we can do something I just don't know what when do you have to go back to work? Because you know that max is going to come drag you out of here sooner or later.

Eric sighed and climbed onto the bed and pulled me as close as he could without waking the baby up." Yea I know he will sooner or later but he also knows that I will always be their if he needs help even if Im not going in to my office. He also knows how importand you and Ej are to me and how i just need to be with you guys right now." I couldn't help but smile at him as he leand in and kissed me softly on the lips then kissed Ej's small little head.

We layed in bed for a good amount of time before we got up and Eric got Ej dressed while I went and got into the shower and got ready for the day. When I got out of the shower i dried my hair then pulled it up in a ponytail but left my bangs down. Then I did my make up before I got dressed in a red pair of skinny jeans and a black shirt that hung off my right shoulder and came just a few inches over my belly buttion to show off my now flat stomach and my black and red belly buttion ring.

I threw on the lockiet that Eric got me shortly after the baby was born. I made sure that I had on both my engagment and wedding ring then i sat down on the bed so that I could pull on my socks and boots that came to about mid calf.

When I walked into the living room I picked up Ej and kissed his cubby checks abd jumped slightly when I feel smooth fingers run over my tattoo of Ej's foot prints that are on my upper hip followed by the voice of the man i love. " I See that it is fully healed now." I smiled and nodded my head and for the first time this mornning i got a good look at Eric.

He was wearing black skinny jeans and a red shirt with the sleves cut off to make a tanktop that showed off his mussles and his tattoo as Ej's foot prints on his shoulder. He had on his combat boots like I do to sum it up he looked hot.

Eric smirked." See something you like T ?" I smirked and went back to kissing my little man on his head and looked at the clook that hung above the Tv. " Is chris and will still watching him while we go and deal with the waana be's today ? " He asked me while he finished putting the rest of Ej's stuff into his baby bag.

" Yea we are going to hand him over to them when we get to the cantean then we are going to grab a muffin and start our way up to the roof top ." HE nodded and walked into the bedroom to do what i think he would do witch is to change his gages to his new dark gray one's that he just got yesterday.

...

By the time that we got our muffins and gave Ej to chris and will we had fifteen minutes to walk to the roof hand in hand Eric never let go of my hand even when we got to the rof top and hand to wait for the wanna be's to get their I guess that he didn't want a repeat of last year the memory till this day still makes me smile.

" Its strange." I looked up at him. " What I mean is that it's still strange to me that you are no longer carrying Ej. Sometimes I still catch my self from running my hand over your stomach at night forgetting that he is no longer in their. " I nod my head and smile softly up at him it was still strange for me to and Ej is well on his way of becoming five mouths now. I miss the feeling of having a small life deppending on me to live to feel the small and someimes painful kicks of the small life that Eric and I have created togeather with out even trying to make one. I miss having a small pice of Eric inside of me that told me that even when he wasn't with me that he was anyway I wouldn't mind if we where to have another baby but I think that I will wait intel my little boy is two. It gives me and Eric the time to be a newly married couple and to spend all our free time on Ej.

" Yea I know what you mean maybe when the time is right their will be another little persion in their but intel then we have lil Ej to spoil and love." He nodded and leand down and kissed me only to pull away when the sound of the train came in to hearing range. " Here we go." he whispered to me the smirk never leaving his lips. " here we go." I said back with my own little smirk.

**I know that it is short and I will try and update as much as i can life can get a little crazy when you have to work your ass off in school hehe... thank you guys for reading and following my story I do try and work hard on them to the way that you all like them as always I am always open to any ideas that ya'll may have again thank you all 3...**


End file.
